Little Sisters Quartet
by Medie Shanachie
Summary: Ma always said his little sister would be the joy of his life. She didn't say she might give him a stroke first.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I only own Jo...otherwise the show would air a lot more often and the guys would be shirtless a whole lot more! Okay, serious now, Numb3rs does not belong to me, but to the wonderful Nicolas Falacci, and Cheryl Heuton (who created it) and to Paramount Television and CBS. I promise if I break anyone in the course of my stories that I will fix them and put them back on the shelf when I'm done.  
**Spoilers:** None. This is part one of what is now named the "Little Sisters Quartet".  
**Summary:** Tim King meets someone new in the FBI offices.  
**Author's Note:** So the short and brief one shot has turned into a series. *head desk* It's the "Little Sisters Quartet"--mainly because there are four stories and they focus for the most part of Colby and Jo's relationship. This one does not have Colby in it at all, but there are still things about their relationship in it. The last story isn't quite finished yet, but re-reading it now and getting it ready to put in one place, I'd like to finish it. So it's on the list for soon.

* * *

Tim King grunted as someone plowed into him. The smaller body went flying backwards before he could grab it and landed with an oof on the ground. "Why don't you watch where you're going, you big oaf?!" the girl demanded.

Tim glared down at her. "Watch where _I'm_ going? _You_ ran into _me_!" He reached down, easily pulling the petite blond to her feet. "And what are you doing back here anyway? You don't look like an agent."

Jerking her hand out of his, she straightened her shirt and then tightened her ponytail. "I'm _not_. I'm just meeting two of them for lunch."

Realizing the girl he had mowed down was actually rather cute, Tim let a slow smile spread across his face. "I think we got off to the wrong start. I'm sorry. I had something on my mind. I'm Tim."

She looked at him a little suspiciously, but took the hand he offered her. "Jo."

"So if you aren't an agent, what do you do?" he asked.

"I'm a dispatcher for the FBI." She looked him up and down. "And in that outfit, you aren't an agent. What do you do?"

"I'm a S.W.A.T. commander," he responded as his chest puffed out with pride.

"If that's supposed to impress me, you're talking to the wrong girl. My brother'll eat someone like you as an appetizer and then move onto a real meal."

Tim grinned at that. _Cute and spunky, I might actually fall for this one,_ he thought. "Please don't tell me one of the agents you're meeting is your boyfriend," he told her. "You'll break my heart."

She returned his grin with her own. "Okay. I won't."

Putting his hands against his heart, he groaned. "Oh, it is. One of those agents is the lucky guy."

Giggling, she pulled his hands down. "You said not to tell you so I didn't. Do you want the answer?"

"Instead of the answer right now. Why don't you let me take you to lunch? I was headed out and I'd love the company."

"Actually I'm meeting my brother for lunch, but maybe another time?" She patted her pockets, looking for something to write her number on.

Before he could answer her, a male voice called from down the hallway, "Jo!"

Turning, Jo recognized David Sinclair, her brother's partner. Waving, she called, "Hi, David. Where's Burn?"

David stopped next to her and Jo gave him a quick hug, obviously at ease with him. Tim filed it away for future reference. "He's upstairs. But I have some bad news. We caught a hot one this morning and are still running down leads. He sent me down here to tell you we can't make lunch today."

"And he couldn't come down and tell me himself because..." she trailed off.

"Because he's on the phone waiting for some information and if he hangs up he'll have to wait another three hours and six holds," David replied.

"And of course he couldn't hand the phone to you because they wouldn't talk to you. All right, thanks, David. Ask Burn to call me later?"

David nodded. "Absolutely. See ya later." With a wave, he jogged back the way he had come.

Tim grinned as she turned her attention back to him. "So I gather 'Burn' is your brother?"

Jo rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Since you're apparently free now...can I reissue my invitation to lunch?"

Jo looked him up and down again, then grinned. "You can, but I might not say yes."

"Why should I ask if you aren't going to say yes?" He fell in step with her as she started walking towards the exit.

"Are you telling me that the S.W.A.T. commander doesn't take risks? I've had five FBI agents ask me out since I started meeting Burn for lunch once a week."

"Well, I definitely can't let the FBI show S.W.A.T. up. Will you allow me to treat you to lunch today, Jo?"

Jo pushed the door open, stepping out into the bright sunshine. "What are you offering, Tim?"

He glanced at his watch. "I'd like to offer you something nice, but I've got to be back at the office in about thirty minutes. How about something quick now and dinner at a date and time to be named later?"

"How about you make it through lunch without making a fool out of yourself first?"

"Yes, ma'am." He motioned for her to lead the way. "By the way, what's your last name?"

Jo grinned over her shoulder at him. "Granger."

Tim stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "I'm screwed," he said and then, as she turned to smile at him again, he threw his hands up mentally and hurried after her. He had already asked her out, he might as well compound his sin and actually date her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs...wish I did, but I do own Jo and love to let her torment Colby  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** What is the worst thing a little sister could tell her big brother?  
**Author's Note:** This is all the fault of quirky_circe ...who posed the question of what's the worst thing a little sister could say to her big brother...and then answered it...this is my little sister telling her big brother...I tried to smack the plot bunny out of me, but it just wouldn't leave me alone. Pretty much un-beta'ed and written in about twenty minutes at work one day when I should have been doing other things.

* * *

Colby looked up as someone stopped by his desk, smiling easily when he recognized his sister, Jo. Even though they both worked for the FBI now, he rarely saw her during the day. "Hey. I thought you had the day off," he said as she leaned down to kiss his cheek. When she had first moved to L.A., she had lived with him, but as much as they loved each other; the two of them crammed into his one bedroom had quickly gotten nerve-wracking.

"I did," she answered. "Can I talk to you? Maybe you can take an early lunch?"

Colby looked her over as he stood up and took her arm. She was shifting her weight and glancing around at the other agents, although no one else was paying attention to them. A few had looked up but when they realized she wasn't a witness or a perp, they had gone back to work. "I can't leave, we're waiting for a warrant to come in, but come on." Guiding her, he pushed her gently ahead of him into the break room since it was closer than going outside. "You want a cup of coffee or something?"

"No, Burn, I'm fine. I just need to tell you something." Her eyes, so like his, flitted around the room. "Sit down, okay?"

He frowned at her, but took a seat at the table, waiting until she sat down opposite him. "You're not dying or anything, are you?" he demanded. "I told you I should have gone with you to the doctor this morning."

"Burn! Would you stop? I'm fine. I'm not dying. I promise. Stop leaping to conclusions!"

"Then tell me what's going on. Jesus, Jo, you're making _me_ nervous."

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

"You're _what_?!" he yelped.

"Pregnant. With child. In a delicate condition. Going to have a baby. Knocked up. Bun in the oven."

Colby knew his face had to be green as he held up a hand to stop her litany. "Okay, I get it. Enough." Taking a deep breath and trying to decide what the best reaction would be, he asked, "Who's the father?"

The look of panic on Jo's face faded into one of suspicion. "Why?"

"So I can go kill him."

"Colburn James Granger! You are _not_ killing the father of your niece or nephew!" Jo yelled.

David paused half-way into the break room at that comment. "Um, congratulations?" he offered and backed away as both Grangers turned identical glares on him. Holding up the paper in his hand like a peace offering, he waved it at Colby. "We got the warrant."

Colby stood up and pointed a finger at Jo. "We're not done."

Jo turned her glare on him. "If you're going to kill him, I'm not going to tell you."

Colby stopped and started to say something before obviously changing his mind. "Just...dinner. My apartment. Tonight. We'll talk then."

"Fine," she tossed back. "Try not to get yourself shot in the meantime."

"Love you, too, Jo."

He followed David out to their desks to pick up their weapons and vests. "Maybe you shouldn't help serve this warrant," David suggested as Colby shrugged into his vest.

Colby glanced back at the break room where Jo was now talking on her cell phone. "No. I think I really need to bash someone's head in right now and it would be better if it wasn't my little sister's."

David motioned for him to go first. "Yeah. You take the lead into the building, okay, partner? I just think that would be safer for us all."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs...wish I did, but I do own Jo and love to let her torment Colby

**Spoilers:** The Worst Thing

**Summary: **What do you mean...he's the father?!

**Warnings:** Some swearing...slight Colby-whumping off-screen

**bAuthor's Note: **This is all the fault of quirky_circe ...who posed the question of what's the worst thing a little sister could say to her big brother...and then answered it...and then along with a bunch of other people...asked me to tell who the father was...so yeah...see I took one of your suggestions...and I dunno...does it need more? And this one *kicks rabid bunnies* took me HOURS to write...and lots of angst on MY part...it just didn't want to come out.

* * *

Colby shifted awkwardly on the stretcher, trying to find a position that would allow him to relax while he waited for the EMTs to either release him or transport him to the hospital. Each of his team had already stopped by to check on him and rag him about not ducking fast enough.

A commotion by the barricade drew his attention and he caught a glimpse of a familiar sandy-blond head. A moment later, he lost sight of her. Grabbing the EMT that had just arrived, he said, "There's a girl over by the blockade. Jo Granger. Can you bring her over here? She's probably looking for me."

The EMT nodded. "Sure, Agent. If I can find her."

Colby craned his neck, trying to locate Jo again, but his view was blocked by the arrival of Tim King. "How's your arm?" the SWAT commander asked.

"How's your chest?" Colby returned.

Tim grimaced. "Sore. I'm going to have a bruise and be feeling that for a few days. Or weeks." He jerked a thumb at the medic behind them. "They taking you to the hospital?"

Colby shrugged his good shoulder. "No idea yet. Thanks by the way."

"For?"

"Shoving me out of the way," Colby answered as the EMT returned with Jo in tow. Taking one look at Jo, Colby wished he could escape. His sister was definitely on the warpath. "I'm fine, Jo," he said, hoping to head off a temper tantrum.

"What the _hell_ were you _thinking_?" Jo demanded when she was within ear shot. "Both of you!" Reaching out, she smacked Colby in his good arm. "I told you _not_ to get shot! Did you think I was going to forget our fight just because you got shot?" To Colby's surprise, she then rounded on Tim. "And you! Did you think I'd be less upset if _you_ got killed instead of _him_?"

Colby looked at them in confusion as Tim winced. "It was reflex," he tried to explain as she advanced on him. "I pushed Granger and got caught by the second round."

"Why are you...?" Colby started.

"Not done with you," Jo snapped without looking at her brother, "but you can wait." She glared up at Tim as she continued, "I told you I had something to tell you. Did you decide you didn't need to know?" Throwing up her hands, she glared at them both. "Fine. Just cause I think you should know...I'm pregnant. Burn, ya wanted to know who the father is..." She pointed at Tim. "He is. And I've had it with both of you!" Turning on her heel, she stormed off.

The two men stared at each other in dumbfounded shock in the wake of her departure. "You _slept_ with my _baby_ sister?!" Colby exclaimed as Tim gulped, "A baby? She's pregnant?"

Tim realized that he was facing a second irate Granger in a matter of seconds and this one was armed. Holding up his hands, he said, "Hey, I didn't know she was your sister when I asked her out."

"But you figured it out."

"Eventually, yeah. But it was a little late by then."

"And you didn't think it was something you should mention to me?" Colby growled.

"Granger, I don't know if you've noticed, but your sister...is a scary woman. Don't get me wrong. I _really_ like her, but she is _scary_!"

"Careful, King. That's my sister you're talking about."

"Hey. Apparently she's having _my_ baby." The comment seemed to sink into the other man. "Shit. Any idea where she would have gone? I have a feeling I need to talk to her."

Colby raised his eyebrows. "Have you ever seen her this pissed?"

"Um, no."

Colby turned to the EMT who had returned after the irate woman left. "Am I going to the hospital or not?"

"No, I think you'll live, Agent," the paramedic replied. "Keep it dry. Change the bandage. Yadda yadda. If you have any questions..."

"I'll call in. I know," Colby answered. He hopped off the stretcher and grabbed his vest. "Come on, King. You need to learn a little bit about the Granger woman you've tangled with." After quickly checking in with Don and promising to come in early to write his report tomorrow, Colby led Tim toward his Charger. Arriving at the car, he realized there was no way he was going to be able to drive. Tossing Tim the keys, he said, "You drive. Head for my place." He bit back a groan as his arm hit the seat.

"How is that gonna help with your sister?" Tim asked.

Colby gave him the address. "If you go after Jo right now, all she's going to do is yell at you some more. My sister can be pretty level-headed, but once you've wound up her temper, it's better to let her cool down."

"You know you're taking me dating her better than I thought you would," Tim remarked after a few minutes as he tried to digest what Colby had just told him.

Colby opened his eyes, which had drifted closed, and responded evenly, "When we're both feeling better I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Fair enough," Tim replied. Colby let his eyes fall shut again, resting his body and wishing he had been transported just so he could have gotten some painkillers. He'd have to try to remember to take something when he got home because now that the adrenaline was wearing off; the pain was starting to hit him. He was jolted awake a while later when the car stopped. "We're here."

Colby nodded and dug his cell out of his pocket. Flipping it open, he dialed Jo and when her voice mail picked up, he said, "Jo Beth, I'm at my place. King's with me. I think we all need to talk." He sighed and then added, "I love ya, kiddo."

Tim frowned as he hung up. "So how likely is she to respond to that?"

"Depends on how pissed she is." Colby motioned towards his apartment. "Come on. Give her a little time to call back at least." Climbing the stairs, he paused to check his mail and was puzzled when there was nothing there. When he slid his key into the deadbolt, he realized it was already open. Slipped his gun out of the back of his pants, but not without a wince, he pushed the door open.

Tim drew his gun when he saw Colby's reaction. "What is it?"

"Deadbolt was open." Pushing the door open, Colby crept into his apartment.

"Don't shoot, Burn," a familiar voice called from the kitchen.

Colby straightened up and yelled back, "Damn it, Jo!"

"Don't 'damn it, Jo' me," she responded as she entered the main room, wiping her hands on a towel. "Timothy."

"So have you forgiven me?" Colby crossed the room, intending to kiss her cheek.

"Don't kiss me. You're still in the stable," she scolded. "But I'm not letting you starve." She glared at Tim. "Or you either." Heading back to the kitchen, she called over her shoulder, "You're right. We do need to talk. We can do it over dinner."

Tim looked at Colby. "Is she still mad?"

Colby blew out a long breath. "Oh, _hell_, yeah."

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Dinner Party--Part One  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Numb3rs...wish I did, but I do own Jo and love to let her torment Colby  
**Characters:** Colby Granger, Tim King OFC-Jo Granger  
**Spoilers:** First Meeting, The Worst Thing, and He's the Father?!  
**Summary:** Jo on the warpath; Tim and Colby hurt...how much worse can it get?  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Some swearing...slight Colby-whumping off-screen (continued from He's the Father?!)  
**Author's Note:** So I'm still blaming this on quirky_circe but since she's been helping me...I can no longer yell too loudly at her. So by popular request...the dinner! Unfortunately its not finished yet...but I pretty much know where it's going for the most part. Since this has gotten way longer than I thought it would, I decided to begin posting it in parts. So here's part one. Part Four of the "Little Sisters Quartet", but shall be posted in (I believe) two chunks.

* * *

Tim looked at Colby as things began to slam in the kitchen. "So, uh, you think I should, um, go in there?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," Colby answered. "You do that."

Tim glanced back as he headed for the door as if unsure of why Colby was sending him into the kitchen. Colby followed when he was sure Tim wasn't going to stop because he had to see Jo's reaction. "Jo Jo, its not like we..." Tim started, then ducked as a knife came winging at him. It embedded itself in the wall near him.

"Damn, girl. Watch it!" he yelped.

"I _missed_ on _purpose_, King. Go back into the other room and take my lurking brother with you," Jo replied without turning around. She was stirring something on the stove. Tim backed into the living room, bumping into Colby as he moved. The agent wasn't quite able to repress a pained noise as the collision jostled his injured arm. "Go sit, Burn!" she yelled at him.

Colby eased himself into the chair he had bought after being injured once too often. Jo kept threatening to throw it out until she saw how comfortable he was. Even though it didn't match the rest of his apartment, she had stopped trying to redecorate without it. "Sitting, Jo," he called when he was settled. "Sorry about the knife," he told King when the other man dropped onto the couch.

"What was that all about?" Tim asked, looking back at the kitchen as if afraid to see something else come flying at him.

Colby rubbed his hair with his uninjured hand, considering and then grimaced as he realized how dirty he was. "She's upset and worried. She probably learned that we were shot over the scanner--didn't know exactly who had been injured--and she got hyped up with adrenaline and now..."

"She's got no where for it to go." Tim regarded the situation for a few minutes, then heaved himself to his feet, wincing as the motion pulled at his sore muscles. "How many knives do you have in there?"

"It's a kitchen, King."

"Right." He paused, thinking it through. "She's got plenty of ammunition."

Hugging the wall, he crept towards the kitchen, wishing he had a way to peer inside without sticking his head out. He'd faced down more dangerous perps, but the thought of walking unarmed into the other room was enough to make him turn around and bolt. Pressed against the wall, he slowly turned his body to give himself a view of the room, keeping himself out of sight so he didn't present a target. Jo was still at the stove, obviously finishing up with the preparations. He slid his foot along the wall, easing his weight back to pivot when she said, "Stop acting like I'm a perp, Tim."

Some of the tension eased out of his body at her calmer tone. "Little hard when you're treating me like the enemy, Jo Jo," he answered.

"Then don't try to make my baby fatherless before it's born." She slammed the pot down on the counter to punctuate her statement.

Tim winced at the noise as well as her words. "Could we not have this conversation now?"

"When do you intend to have it?" she replied. "Lately every time I try to talk, you get a call."

"I meant let's not have it where your brother can hear every word."

"It's not like he can kick your ass at the moment," she tossed back at him.

Tim pointed a finger at her, just now realizing he had moved into the kitchen as they argued. "I am _not_ afraid of your brother!"

"Sure you aren't."

Tim banged his head against the wall behind him. "Jo, what do you want me to do? I'm sorry, okay? Neither one of us goes into these situations _trying_ to get shot. But Granger's your brother and he's been in this business for years. And you knew what you were getting into when I asked you out. What happened this time?"

Jo turned around and faced him finally. "I almost lost you _both_!"

At those words, Tim realized the crux of her problem. It wasn't that they had been doing their jobs, but that this was the first time she had known they were both in danger at the same time. Jo had probably flipped the scanner on as soon as Colby went to serve the warrant; heard the S.W.A.T. call and known Tim was working. She had probably been frantic when the 'officer down' calls had gone out.

Hesitantly, Tim reached out to her and she snuggled into his arms. "We're okay, Jo Jo. We're safe," he soothed her.

She pounded her fist against his chest and he winced as she hit one of his bruises unintentionally. "This time. You're safe _this_ time." Gripping his shirt tightly, she started shuddering. It was only when he felt his shirt getting wet, that he realized Jo was crying. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her tightly as she sobbed herself out.

A noise at the door brought his head up and around, reaching for the gun that would normally be on his hip. He relaxed when he realized he was unarmed and that he knew the person in the entry.

"You okay, Jo Bethy?" Colby asked.

Jo pulled away from Tim, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. "Yeah, I'm fine. Damn hormones." She reached up into a near-by cupboard and pulled out three plates, shoving them at Tim. Opening a drawer, she added silverware to them, before pushing him in the direction of the dining room. "Go set the table. Dinner'll be ready in a minute."

Colby waited until Tim was gone before asking, "Using some other guy's shirt for a tissue now, Jo? I dunno if I'm ready for that."

She picked up one of the dinner rolls she had just pulled out of the oven and juggled it from hand to hand until it was cool enough, then threw it at him. "Bite me, Burn."

He caught the roll, laughing, then crossed the room to her. Taking the spoon from where she was dishing potatoes out of the pot, he turned her to face him. The laughter faded from his eyes as he questioned, "Are you all right?"

"Am I _all right_? Jesus, Burn. You were the one who was _shot_!"

He shrugged it off. "That comes with the territory. You're not used to hearing about it as it happens." Jerking a thumb towards the other room, he pointed out, "Or when it's more than just me involved."

She took a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm 'all right'. Just taught me not to listen to the scanner when I know you're both working. I'll wait for someone to call me or come get me."

"Sure that would be any better?" he asked.

"No, but I don't think I can go through something like this again." She shuddered and Colby reached out tentatively, not sure what sort of reception he would get.

Jo allowed him to enfold her in his arms and hold her for a few minutes, although she didn't break down again. When she pulled back, he tipped her head up. "Five by five?"

The smile was watery, but it was a smile. "Five by five."

He pushed her towards the stove. "Come on. Before dinner's too cold to eat."

"Think you can handle carrying glasses into the other room?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma Jo, I can carry glasses," he responded, accepting them from her. Jo picked up the bowl of potatoes and as he followed her out of the kitchen, he said, "Please tell me that's Mama's recipe?"

"Would I make anything else?" As she turned to go back to get more food, she spied his gun on the coffee table. "Colburn James Granger! That had better _not_ be a loaded gun!"

Colby had the grace to look sheepish. "Yes, because I couldn't stretch to reach the safe and I didn't think King would be able to either."

Glaring at him, she stomped over to the closet and opened the door. "So you didn't call me?"

"Hey, you threw a knife at King when he tried to _talk_ to you," Colby pointed out.

"And what is the rule about loaded guns in the house with _me_?" she demanded as she set the small safe down on the table, flipped open the top lid, and keyed in a six digit code.

"Tell you they're live or lock them up," Colby repeated in a sing-song voice, then winced at the glare she threw him. "Okay. I'm sorry, Jo. I wasn't thinking."

"Where's your gun, Tim?" she asked, as she ejected the clip and then expertly cleared the chamber. Catching the bullet, she laid all three parts into the box in front of her.

"Uh, under my jacket, in my holster," Tim answered, gesturing towards the door.

Jo looked at Colby questioningly and when he nodded, she said, "Combination's our birthday." Getting up, she went to get the second gun.

"Okay. That's an odd reaction for a cop's sister to have to guns," Tim commented.

"Has nothing to do with her being my sister," Colby explained. "And everything to do with her best friend being killed in a gun accident when they were thirteen. Ever since then she's needed to know where the guns were in the house. For about three weeks after-wards, she'd get up in the middle of the night and go down to make sure they were all unloaded and locked up." He ran a hand through his hair. "I ended up taking some leave, coming home, and taking her camping. She wouldn't talk to Mama about it." He turned, afraid Jo would be upset about him saying something, but she had disappeared back into the kitchen. "And she doesn't really talk about it."

"She never freaked about the guns at my place," Tim commented.

"She's gotten...better. Today was a set-back. Obviously." He stepped forward as Jo came out with a large bowl, but she glared at him. "What?" he asked.

"You're hurt," she answered. "Sit. I've got this. Tell Tim more stories if you want."

"What am I telling him?" Colby called as she went back into the kitchen.

"Deer hunting!" she yelled.

Colby chuckled. "Oh, you want me to tell him how you sucked at it the first year?"

"Bite me, Burn!"

"She hunts?" Tim questioned.

"Since she was eleven." He motioned to the end table as he eased back into his chair. "There's a picture there."

Tim picked through the pictures on the table, not taking the time to study them, although he was surprised at how many he recognized from Jo's apartment. There was even a copy of the picture he knew was one of her favorites; her and Colby at his Ranger graduation. Finally he pulled out the one he thought Colby wanted. A much younger, but still recognizable, Jo stood beside a deer. A rifle was cradled in her arms and a proud, if tired, grin wreathed her features. "This one?"

Colby glanced over and nodded. "That's the one. She was twelve. First deer she ever shot. I took her when she was eleven but she made so much damn noise she scared all the game into the next county."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Dinner Party (Part 2/2)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs...wish I did, but I do own Jo and love to let her torment Colby

**Characters:** Colby Granger, Tim King OFC-Jo Granger

**Spoilers:** First Meeting, The Worst Thing, and He's the Father?!

**Summary:** Jo on the warpath; Tim and Colby hurt...how much worse can it get?

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Some swearing...slight Colby-whumping off-screen (continued from He's the Father?!)

**Author's Note:** So I'm still blaming this on quirky_circe but since she's been helping me...I can no longer yell too loudly at her. And now we come to the end. Do y'all hear me? THE END! I'm done! No more! I am not writing anymore...I mean it. *hands on hip and glares at everyone--including Jo, Tim, and Colby* Y'all need to work the rest of this out on your own. Part Four of the "Little Sisters Quartet", chunk two.

* * *

Tim cradled the picture in his hands, staring down at her. "You taught her?" he asked.

Colby nodded. "On leaves when I was home. I mean she already knew basic safety and stuff before I left, but we would go hunting together when I was home. Our dad was killed when I was fifteen. Jo was only seven," he explained quietly. "Ma never really recovered. I raised Jo for three years; did the best I could, but I was already ROTC by then and my commitment was sealed." Colby sighed. "I probably could have gotten a hardship waiver, but I didn't want it. Jo was the only thing that could have held me in Winchester."

"She didn't try to stop you?" Tim asked.

Colby grinned at the memory. "She packed my bags the night before I left for basic. I got to Benning, unpacked and discovered she had tucked Bugs, her stuffed bunny, inside. I was ragged on for _weeks_ until I got my first letter from her asking if Bugs was enjoying Army life."

Tim chuckled at the image of an Army bunk, made up to military specs, the threadbare bunny he'd seen at Jo's resting on top. He doubted it had happened, but it would be fun to rag Granger about.

He was opening his mouth to say something when Colby leaned forward, the happy glint gone from his eye. The look that had replaced it had made hardened cons pee their pants. "All teasing aside," he said in a low voice. "Jo is _my_ baby sister. If you make her cry, if you upset her the least bit, if, god forbid, you hurt her...there is no place on this Earth you can hide. I will hunt you down. I _will_ kill you and I will leave no trace that you ever existed." He leaned back in his chair as Jo re-entered the room, a platter in her hands. "Dinner ready, Jo Bethy?" he asked, all hints of threat gone from his voice.

Jo turned as she set the steaks down. "Yeah, it's..." She caught sight of Tim's white face. "Damn it, Burn, what did you say?"

"Nothing," Colby answered quickly.

"Nothing doesn't turn Tim's face stark white. Damn it, you threatened him, didn't you?" she demanded.

Colby blanked his face, knowing he'd never get away with innocent. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you have this misguided idea that I need protecting. Even though I've been taking care of myself for years." She put her hands on her hips, glaring at her brother.

"I'm just looking out for you," Colby protested.

"Yeah, I've heard that before. That's what you said with all the other guys. Well, I've got news for you _big brother_. You aren't chasing Tim away. Cause if this one runs..." She walked across the room and poked Colby in the uninjured arm. "I'm chasing him." Turning on her heel, she stalked back into the kitchen, tossing over her shoulder, "Get your injured ass to the table."

Tim offered Colby a hand to lever himself up and after a moment the younger agent accepted it. "She's mad again, isn't she?" he asked as they settled at the table.

Colby snorted. "Oh, yeah." He ducked as Jo swatted at his head. He hadn't even seen her return from the kitchen. "I had to do it," he tried to defend himself.

Jo dropped a bottle of aspirin onto his plate. "Take some. Or I'll shove it down your throat."

She dropped down into the chair and glared at him. After Colby obediently swallowed the pills, he passed them to Tim. "He's just protecting you," Tim ventured as he spilled out his own dose.

"I _know_, Tim," Jo said. She glared at her brother, then relented when she realized he hadn't meant any harm. Reaching across the table, she gripped her brother's hand. "I love ya, Burn, but ya gotta stop trying to bubble wrap me."

"It's hard to break the habits of a lifetime, Jo," Colby admitted and Tim felt like he was superfluous as the siblings stared at each other for a few minutes. "I'm sorry."

Jo grinned. "I'm hormonal." Picking up the bowl of potatoes, she passed them to Tim and motioned for him to take some. "We're gonna lay some ground rules though, Burn. Cause I am not having you threaten Tim every time he does something you don't like or you think I don't like."

The two men exchanged glances. "I think we're good now," Colby assured her.

Jo rolled her eyes at them both. "Men!"

Tim peered over the edge of the table, trying to see her stomach. "So is it safe to ask about the unexploded bomb you dropped on me earlier?"

Jo sighed. She had known she wouldn't be able to avoid this conversation forever. "What do you want?"

"You're pregnant?" he questioned. "I mean, confirmed? Not just one of those stick things, but you saw a doctor type thing?" He held up a hand when she looked like she was going to go off on him again. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant more like I've heard those home tests can do a false positive."

She relaxed as she realized he wasn't doubting her, but concerned. "Yes, I saw the doctor this morning. She did all sorts of tests and all. I'm _definitely_ pregnant."

"How? How long?" he asked softly, reaching out to touch the top of her hand gently.

Colby watched as his sister and her boyfriend--and wasn't that a kick in the gut--seemed to have forgotten he was there. He didn't dare speak or even shift in his seat for fear that Jo would remember and send him out of the room.

Jo turned her hand over, curling her fingers into Tim's. "A little over two months. So no, I don't know what it is yet," she added anticipating his next question. "We can decide later if we want to know."

Tim leaned back in his chair, not releasing her hand. "A baby, huh?"

"Yeah. Think you can manage not to get yourself killed before he or she is born?"

"I'll try my damndest," Tim promised.

Jo turned to Colby. "Ready to be an uncle?"

He took her other hand. "Yeah. Whatever you need. You know that."

She grinned at him. "Good. Help me tell Ma."

"Oh, shit," Colby groaned.

* * *

Fin...and I mean it!


End file.
